It is known to wash the head of an animal such as in beef or sheep abattoirs by manually directing pressurised water onto the head and through orifices to clean the head for subsequent processing. For example, any loose hair and blood needs to be removed to enable clean cuts of meat such as the tongue and cheeks to be recovered from the head. Such manual operations contribute substantially to the total costs involved in the carcass processing operation.